A sensor of any type of force (force, pressure, traction force, moment or angular or linear acceleration) can be integrated into any system in which a force is to be measured (pneumatic, video games joystick, and the like) or an acceleration is to be measured (triggering of an airbag in an automobile, pacemaker, and the like).
One such force sensor is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,079, in particular.